Hidden Within
by Strawberry15BleachFan
Summary: What would happen if there was a squad-not part of the Thirteen Court Guards-that specialized in keeping traitors and deserters from carying out their plans? Read and find out how the BLEACH universe would change.
1. The Begining: A Chance Encounter

I sat in my chair with my legs folded under me and twisted my body so that the chair twisted back and forth. I impatiently blew a strand of my long, orange hair out of my face and turned my yellow eyes on Sora. As I stared at him, a vein showed up on his forehead.

"Kami," he said in a tense voice, not looking at me. "I can relay the message to you later if you're so bored."

I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side. "And miss out on all the fun? As if! Oh, Sora. I was thinking—"

"Oh, no," Sora groaned jokingly with a slight smile.

I flipped him the bird, as they said in the World of the Living, then continued my sentence. "As I said, I was thinking, you said that the guy who is meeting with us is part of _our _squad, but how come I've never met him?"

Sora leaned back in his chair and linked his fingers, elbows resting on the table. "We just found him, Kami. He hasn't even been given a seat. But, when he gets one, it will be pretty high; his Zanpaku-to is a psychic omega."

I gave a low whistle. "The last PO we had was your Ma. You sure he's the real deal?"

"I'm not," Sora answered and shrugged his shoulder indifferently. "That's why we need you. I'm going to send you where his vision dictates to check out his feasibility."

I nodded, then turned my head to the door when I sensed a high, unfamiliar spiritual pressure. "Hmm," I said thoughtfully. "You sure he's an omega?"

Sora started to ask what I meant when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in, Remble," Sora called to the new member of Squad Fourteen.

A meek-looking boy no older than sixteen with black hair that covered his eyes walked in. He bowed first to Sora, then to me. "Caption," he greeted Sora. "Lieutenant," he addressed me.

"Wait, wait, wait," I said holding up my hand and closing my eyes. "How do you know who I am?"

I opened my eyes to see the boy smile. "I heard other members of Squad Eight talking about the, er… cute… female soul reaper in Squad Eleven that had orange-ish hair, yellow, wolf-like eyes, and always wore a trench coat over her shihakusho. I noticed that members of Squad Fourteen, no matter what their frontal squad, always wore some kind of coat over their uniform. And Caption Tsugi, here, said that the lieutenant of our squad had wolf-like eyes and a temper to match. I thought that fit you, seeing's how you're in Squad Eleven."

My eyes widened as the boy stopped to take a breath. "Damn," I said more to myself than the other squad members. "You're smart. Most of the other new recruits pissed me off before they figured it out."

The boy smiled and tilted his head to the side, revealing one hazel eye and one foggy eye. I glanced at Sora and he nodded. The boy was blind in one eye, a sure sign that he could be a psychic.

"So, Remble," Sora said, leaning forward. "What was the last vision you had?"

The boy paled slightly. "Treason," he stated simply. "Well, it ends in treason. I can't figure out who, just that no one will suspect him. And his treason is possible because of one chance meeting in the Living World."

Sora and I exchanged glances. It was our Squad's duty to try and avoid these kinds of things and make it easier on Squad Two. For that reason, only a few of the older, more trusted Captions knew about our Squad. This sounded like a legit thing to check out… after we found out one more imperative detail.

"Who will be meeting?" Sora and I asked at the same time.

Remble's good eye went yellow and his lips moved in a silent conversation. "Squad Thirteen's Rukia Kuchiki," Remble said in the different voice of his Zanpaku-to. "And a… human… named Ichigo Kurosaki."

I glanced at Sora and he nodded. "Shall I leave with Miss Kuchiki tomorrow?" I asked my caption.

Remble looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Rukia Kuchiki has been assigned a district in the World of the Living. She is due to leave tomorrow," Sora answered. "I am sending Kami, here, with her to see if your vision will come true."

Remble looked insulted. "You don't believe me?"

"No," I said in a soothing voice. "We believe you. Our job, though, requires that we make sure how far we can trust your visions. It's obvious that your visions are the real deal; that was proved when your Zanpaku-to had to answer our question, proving that you haven't mastered it, but he or she, has."

Remble nodded. "But, why send you? I mean, you're the lieutenant."

Sora and I smiled. "You kidding? On missions like this, a good caption would send his best, even if that means leaving his back exposed for a bit," Sora said in a proud voice.

I hopped off my chair. "I'll go get ready and talk to Caption Ukitake."

Sora frowned. "Don't tell him everything, just that you will be accompanying Miss Kuchiki," he told me.

I nodded. "Yes, Sir. See ya later!" I called out as I waved and shut the door.

* * *

><p>I was at the senkaimon about five minutes before Miss Kuchiki showed up the next day. She gave me a startled look, then asked why I was there. "Can't a girl see you off?" I asked in a joking voice. Rukia just gave me a weird look that told me no.<p>

"Good," I told her with a smirk. "'Cause I'm not here to see you off. I am Kamilyn Nabatchi, Sixth Seat of Squad Eleven and I am here to accompany you for the duration of your stay in the Living World."

"Why?" It was a simple question. Nothing funny about it. But the look on her face reminded me more of her adoptive brother than her biological sister. Rukia glared at me. "Are you _laughing _at me?"

I smirked at her. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You just looked so much like Caption Kuchiki it was funny. Now," I added on a more serious note. "I am here to accompany you because I was ordered to. That's all I am authorized to say."

Rukia nodded and we were off. Though we left Soul Society mid-morning, we ended up in the Living World sometime in the night. We both hopped out of the portal and took a look around Karakura Town, our black Hell Butterflies flying past us. I sensed a hollow and looked in that direction. I looked over at Rukia and counted the seconds between when I sensed the hollow and when her Soul Pager went off. There was a delay of twenty three seconds.

Rukia told me where we were going and we started off that way. As we flash stepped, I told her, "I'm not here to help you, Rukia; just to observe. Remember that."

Rukia nodded and I slowed down, giving her a head start. Once she had a good distance a head of me, I sped up, effectively erasing that head start without her knowledge. I found the Kuchiki girl in a house with an orange-haired boy yelling at her. She turned a surprised, cold stare at him and they started talking. I watched as she wasted precious time on him while the hollow was slowly getting closer. When the hollow was almost upon us, it roared, catching the boy's attention.

_Wait, _I thought as I narrowed my eyes at the human boy. _How could he have heard it? _The hollow roared a second time, alerting Rukia. She used kido and bound the boy. I watched as she ran out of the house with the boy following. I bit my lip. A normal human shouldn't have been able to accomplish that. Rukia burst out of the house, follow closely by the boy, and engaged the hollow in combat. I watched silently as Rukia and the boy tried to save the little girls being attacked.

The idiotic boy ran in front of the hollow and called attention to himself. I jerked forward to save him from the hollow's attack, but pulled back at the last second when Rukia did the honors. She was badly injured and obviously couldn't fight. I sighed and grabbed the hilt of my Zanpaku-to, fully prepared to save her sorry ass. When the boy ran over to her, I watched curiously as he conversed with Rukia, then helped her position her Zanpaku-to at his stomach. They exchanged a few words… shared a smile… and ran the boy threw.

I hissed in a breath through my teeth as a sharp wind came and swirled around the boy. When it cleared, a Soul Reaper with orange hair and a Zanpaku-to the length of his body was standing in the boy's place. I cursed. The new psychic omega was right. Rukia Kuchiki did, indeed, have a chance encounter with a human boy. I realized why Remble hesitated, for the boy was no longer human.

I summoned a Hell Butterfly and sent a message to Sora as I watched the boy fight the hollow. When he won his battle and passed out, I flash stepped over. I found Rukia and frowned at her. I felt an old, familiar spiritual pressure approaching and gave a small smile. Rukia would be fine. I walked over to where the boy was standing and found his discarded body. I picked it up and dragged it over to Kurosaki, aware of the two sets of eyes watching me.

I dropped the body and picked up the Soul Reaper, then dropped the soul in the body. I looked over at Kiskuke Urahara with a smile. "Long time, no see, Old Man," I called out affectionately. "Take care of the girl; she's important."

Without another word, I picked up Kurosaki and walked towards the giant hole in his house. After I put him to bed, I walked out to see that Urahara and Kuchiki had healed the girls and put them in their beds with erased memories. I waved at them, then disappeared into the night to find a place to stay, knowing that I would be there for a while.

***Author's Note: This is a spin off of Tite Kubo's BLEACH story. Keep that in mind as you read it; there will be parts of it that are changed anywhere from slightly to almost completely. But, there will also be parts that are the same. Also, since this is a spin off with OCs, the only way to get it is if you read/watch BLEACH. I will glaze over certain parts, but be extremely detailed in others. If you read/watch the story, then you will get it all. :)**** Please enjoy, review, and read on my fellow anime fans! **


	2. And So It Begins

I flash stepped across the houses in my gigai as I searched for Rukia. I cursed when I, again, couldn't pinpoint her location. Finally, I found her walking to the high school with a uniform the same as mine on. I hopped off the building and kept pace with her.

"Hey, sis," I called, effectively startling her.

"We're not sisters…," Rukia stated the obvious with a confused voice.

I rolled my eyes. "No, really?" I asked in a sarcastic voice as I swung my arm over her shoulders. "But we are now, since we'll both be going to the same school."

Rukia gave me a long, hard look. "You aren't going to tell Soul Society?"

"Already have, Rukia." I sighed heavily at her worried expression. "I told my Caption and he promised not to bring it up with anyone yet because we're still gathering information."

"You told Caption _Zaraki_?"

_Oh, shit,_ I thought, but shrugged. "No, he's only my frontal caption and, therefore, has no technical control over me. I told the caption of Squad Fourteen."

"There is no Squad Fourteen," she told me with a frown.

"Yes there is," I told her as I skipped a head. "But only a few captions know about us because we're all hush-hush, top secret."

"Why tell me?"

I smiled back at her. "I needed to tell you so that you would know why I didn't call home like a tattle-tail."

Rukia nodded. "Who _is _your caption?"

I grinned wolfishly at her. "Really wanna know?" She nodded. "Fourth Seat Sora Tsugi is our caption, and I, our lieutenant!"

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. "Your caption is a fourth seat?"

I glared at her and crossed my arms. "Yes," I said in a tight voice. "Is that so hard to believe? Especially with Squad Eleven when both our third and fifth seats are at least of lieutenant level?"

Rukia shook her head. "No, I guess not."

"Good." I grinned at her. "'Cause we have work to do!"

I cackled manically as I ran forward towards the school. Urahara had done some mind-meddling earlier, making it possible for us to enroll in Ichigo's class. We both walked up the stairs and to his class room where his teacher met us outside the door. We introduced ourselves to the class as half-sisters, then took two of the three open seats, the third one being Ichigo's. Once our morning classes were over, two boys, one with slightly curly brown hair and a wild look in his brown eyes and the other with black hair and eyes, walked up to us. They introduced themselves as Keigo being the crazy one and Mizuiro the other.

Rukia and I both smiled at them. "It's very nice to meet you boys," Rukia said in a sweet voice that belied her true nature.

As we talked with the two boys, a tall, Hispanic guy with dark, curly brown hair walked up to us. Mizuiro looked up at him with a smile and said, "Oh, hi, Chad."

Rukia and I smiled at Chad, who just nodded at us. We talked for a little longer, then Keigo stared at Rukia and I. After a while, I turned to him and said in a sweet voice, "Is something wrong, Keigo?"

"Are you sure you girls are sisters?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Rukia blanched slightly, so I knew I had to handle it. I blushed a little, closed my eyes, and tilted my head to the side. "Of course I am! Well, we're only half-sisters, but that doesn't matter to us!"

Mizuiro frowned a little. "You guys don't look that alike, Kamilyn, and you both have different last names."

I laughed. "Well, sure we do. We have the same mother, but different fathers; that's why we look so different and have different last names!"

Just then, Ichigo Kurosaki walked in the building. Rukia and I looked at each other, then excused ourselves to get our lunches. We quickly ate as we watched Kurosaki interact with his classmates. I nudged Rukia and told her to go introduce herself. She nodded and grabbed a pen. She wrote something on her hand as she walked up to Ichigo. I had to stifle my laughter at Ichigo's reaction to her. Rukia asked to talk to him privately and they left.

* * *

><p>During the next few months, nothing real interesting happened. I would tag along unnoticed with Rukia and Ichigo and watch as he slowly grew as a Soul Reaper. A good part about being part of Squad Fourteen was that I was a different type of Soul Reaper, and, therefore, my spiritual pressure felt different from regular Soul Reapers, so the Quincy in our class had no idea I was a Soul Reaper. I'm sure both he and Ichigo had suspicions that I was, since I was posing as Rukia's half-sister, but neither could prove it. Then, on the day Ishida (the Quincy) challenged Ichigo to a duel fighting hollows and the Menos Grande showed up and Ichigo defeated it by himself, I knew that Soul Society would be making an appearance soon. The next night, I got a call from Sora.<p>

Before I could even say a greeting, he said in a flash, "Caption Byakuya Kuchiki and his lieutenant, Renji Abari, will be showing up tonight to retrieve Rukia."

"And hello to you too, Sora," I said sarcastically as I stood in mid-air above a park, watching Rukia run away from her life with Ichigo. "And I know they will be; I can sense them approaching the park I'm in."

"Damn," Sora said vehemently. "Don't let them see you."

I laughed. "Yeah, like I'd approach Mr. Silent-I-Will-Kill-You-With-One-Look and say, oh, by the way, I knew where Rukia was this whole time and didn't tell anyone," I said sarcastically.

Sora laughed. "Okay, Miss Smart-Ass. Oh, I want you to come here when the human boy does."

I frowned as I watched Byakuya and Renji flash step over. "How do you know he'll come after her?"

"Remble's Zanpaku-to let him reveal more of the vision," Sora said and I envisioned him leaning back in his office chair. "He said that Kurosaki, three other humans, and an ex-caption in a strange form will come to rescue Kuchiki. It also said that one other Soul Reaper might come, but her figure was always hazy, so it wasn't a sure-thing."

"That would make sense, seeing's how there's Quincy, and two humans in his class have developed spiritual powers. Sora," I added as I sensed Ishida show up, then watched him shoot an arrow at Abari. "That said Quincy just showed up and I sense Kurosaki on his way."

Sora whistled. "Who's kicking his ass?"

"Yeah, like Byakuya would lower himself to that level. Renji is," I stated as the stated Soul Reaper cut Ishida down. "Oh, when did he become a lieutenant?"

"Like, the day you left."

"Really?" I said with a mock pout on my lips. "Damn. I missed a good party 'cause he's good friends with Rangiku Matsumodo."

I gave Sora a play-by-play of what happened that ended up with Ichigo laying, dieing in the rain and the Caption and Lieutenant leaving with Rukia. I signed off with Sora, then hopped down to Ishida. I got there at the same time Kiskuke did. Kiskuke treated him with kido (something Squad Fourteen members couldn't, for some reason, do). Ishida stood up and said something about Ichigo being the only one to be able to defeat the two.

Turning to me, the Quincy stated, "I knew it."

"Knew what?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"That you were a Soul Reaper, even though I couldn't sense you." Ishida's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose with his middle finger.

I smirked. "Oo," I said in a taunting voice. "The great, all-sensing Quincy couldn't find a simple Soul Reaper. I bet that makes you feel _awesome."_

Kiskuke laughed, so I whirled on him. "Why are you here and not treating Kurosaki, Kiskuke?" I snarled. "Sora needs him."

Kiskuke smirked and opened his fan. Waving it, he said, "He'll live."

I glanced over at the orange haired Soul Reaper. With a raised eyebrow, I turned back to Kiskuke and said, "He's passed out, in the rain, with a growing puddle of blood surrounding him."

Kiskuke rolled his eyes, but left to go help the boy. To Ishida, I said, "So, you'll be helping us to retrieve Miss Kuchiki?"

"Who said I would?" Ishida said indignantly and turned around to walk away.

I rolled my eyes at his retreating back. "Okay, then! We'll talk when you show up!"

I walked over to Kiskuke, who was having Tessai pick up the dieing boy. "You'll get his powers back, right?" I asked in a quiet voice.

Kiskuke nodded. "Why does your Caption need him?"

"Our new Psychic Omega had a vision concerning him," I said truthfully as we started towards Urahara Shoten. "His Zanpaku-to doesn't trust us completely, seeing's how he's so new, so we're not sure if Ichigo's part has been played completely."

"Completely?" Kiskuke looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You mean he's already played a part?"

"Mhm," I said with a nod. "His part was to meet Rukia Kuchiki."

Kiskuke also nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when my Soul Pager rang. I answered it and Sora's voice came through. "Rukia Kuchiki has arrived," he said without bothering to say hello.

I raised my eyebrows. "Not one for introductions, are we, Boss?" I said sarcastically. "Anyway, what have they done with her?"

"Put her in the Squad Six prison for now."

I nodded even though I knew Sora couldn't see me. "Okay. What do you want me to do until the boy and his friends come?" I asked as we walked into Urahara Shoten.

"I want you to watch him regain his powers, Kami," Sora said in a quiet voice.

"There was a new part added to the vision?" I deadpanned the question as a statement.

"Yeah." Sora sighed and I envisioned him rubbing his temples. "Tell me what happens once he gets his powers back. Just, don't let him see you until the day you guys leave. Oh, by the way, when will that be?"

"I don't know. Let me ask." I pulled the phone away from my mouth and called out to Kiskuke, "Hey, when will they be able to go to Soul Society?"

Kiskuke got a thoughtful look on his face as he got to work treating Ichigo. "Give them thirteen days; ten to train, seven to open a pathway."

I nodded and relayed the message to Sora. "So, I'll see ya when we get in. Knowing the boy, you'll definitely be able to tell when we arrive."

Sora chuckled. "Okay, then. See you in a couple weeks, Kami," Sora signed off.

***Author's Note: And so the Soul Society Arc starts! Kind of! xD As you can see, I glazed over Ichigo and Uuryu's fight with Squad Six's Caption and Lieutenant, but I find most of the beginning of the series (like, until Ichigo's fight with Ikkaku) **_**very**_** boring, so don't expect me to go into detail during that time. This part didn't have very many changes from the original story line, but Kami was a shadow most of the time. Expect more changes in the future. **


	3. Into Soul Society

Thirteen days later, after watching Ichigo gain a hollow mask, achieve shikai (which was a pretty badass shikai, if I don't say so myself), and build up stamina, I was sitting on a rock in Urahara Shoten's basement training room with my hair tied back, my cloak's hood pulled up, and a cloth covering half of my face, leaving only my eyes barely visible beneath my bangs.

I was humming a song while swinging my leg back and forth when I felt the spiritual pressures of the four humans (counting Ichigo) that were going to Soul Society show up. My cold, yellow eyes followed them as they all crawled down the giant ladder following Kiskuke. They all gave me wary looks, especially the Quincy.

I smirked at Ishida, and, even though my mouth was covered, I knew that he knew that I was smirking. "Yeah," I snorted sarcastically. "You're not coming to rescue Rukia."

Ishida blushed and got an enraged look on his face. "I am not!" he yelled out as he shook his fist. "I am coming to get stronger and to beat those two Soul Reapers."

I laughed bitterly. "Sure. Now, when they kill you, can I have your Quincy bracelet? I think it might look pretty good hanging off the end of my Zanpaku-to." I picked up said _katana _and started twirling her around my finger by her guard.

The Quincy's face turned bright red, but, before he could respond, Yoruichi showed up and glared at me. "As you can see," she said in her cat form's male voice. "We have the aid of another soul reaper."

"What's her name?" Ichigo asked in a cautious voice.

I put a pout on my lips. "Aw, Ichigo! Do you really not recognize me? I mean," I said as a smirk grew on my face. "I was there both times you gained your soul reaper powers. I was there at every battle of yours. Hell, I almost saved your life a couple times."

Ichigo frowned with a confused on his face. Ishida sighed, irritated. "It's Kamilyn Nabatchi from class," he snarled with a vein popping on his forehead. "Remember? Rukia's 'half-sister'?"

I pushed back my hood and removed the cloth. "Hi-ya!" I said as I waved.

Ichigo pointed at me as Orihime and Chad dawned faces of recognition. "I knew you were a soul reaper!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I knew you were one too! New info, anyone?"

Ichigo and Ishida both glared and got ready to yell at me when Kiskuke walked up and shoved his cane against Ichigo's head, causing the boy to fall out of his body in soul form. I laughed as he stumbled and started yelling at Kiskuke. Kiskuke went on to explain that he made a portal that would allow the humans to travel to Soul Society without dieing, but that it would only stay open for seven minutes. We all got into position and Kiskuke said to run into the giant square hole exactly when he opened it.

Once it opened, we ran into the Dangai Precipice World. I ran—more like, skipped—ahead of the group, giggling like a maniac. Yoruichi glared at me, but I just smiled widely at her as I replaced the cloth and my hood.

"Aw, don't get mad at me!" I said as she glared. "I've never entered Soul Society as a ryoka before!"

Yoruichi just ignored me and explained things to the group. Soon, the sweeper came up after us, ready to kill our little rescue group. Ishida almost got caught up in it, but Chad saved him. I frowned back at the screaming boy. Suddenly, the group was about to get swept up. Orihime, thinking fast, used her shield and pushed us out. The four humans landed in awkward positions while Yoruichi landed on all fours and I, in a crouch.

I frowned when Yoruichi scolded Orihime, then rolled my eyes when the orange-haired soul reaper took off towards the Seireite. As he fought the Guardian of the Gate, Jindambo, and the others tried to help, Yoruichi turned to me with furry in her eyes.

"Why didn't you try to stop them?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Don't take this the wrong way," I said in an equally cool voice. "But if you thought that I would help you guys, you've seriously miss interoperated the reason why I am with you."

"Well, tell me, Kamilyn," Yoruichi said as we watched the Gate open, revealing Gin Ichimaru. "Why are you here?"

I smiled coldly as I watched the boy block the Caption's Zanpaku-to. "I was ordered to watch, not to help. Same with Rukia. If I had wanted to, or had been ordered to, I could've stopped them from taking her." My smile turned rueful. Before the ex-caption could respond, I walked over to the others as the Gate slammed shut.

* * *

><p>That night, as we were eating dinner at the elder's house after being attacked by some random dude, my soul pager rang. "What?" I snarled into the phone with a mouth full of food.<p>

I heard Sora swear, then laugh bitterly. "You're eating, Kami."

I swallowed, then said, "Yeah, and your point?"

Sora laughed again, making my heart flutter the way it always had. "You get really pissed off when people interrupt your meals."

I rolled my eyes and took another bite. "Get to the point, Tsugi," I said around the mouthful. I ignored the way Yoruichi stiffened, alerting the rest of the small group that something was up.

"Why aren't you in the Seireite, Kami?" Sora sounded worried. "I know you're in Soul Society; we all saw you appear and I can sense you."

"Gin Ichimaru closed the Gate," I said around another bite. "We have to get in like Kukaku Shiba."

Sora whistled appreciatively. "Like Kaien Shiba's demented, fire-work obsessed little sister?" he asked with a laugh.

I laughed too. "Exactly. Now that you've had an update, can I get back to my dinner? We have a long couple days coming up."

"See you when you get in, Kami," Sora said sweetly. "Enjoy your food!"

I laughed and hung up. It took another couple of bites before I realized that the whole group was staring at me. "What?" I asked finally.

They looked to Yoruichi, who said, "I wasn't aware that you were here on your caption's orders, Kamilyn."

The others froze and stared in disbelief at me. I raised my eyebrows at the cat. "What? Did you really think that I'd come here on anyone _else's_ orders?"

Ichigo frowned at me. "So you're here because Soul Society sent you? Not because you want to rescue Rukia?"

I laughed. They all glared at me, but I shook my head with a smirk. "No, I'm not here because of Soul Society. I'm here because my caption sent me. Saving Rukia has nothing to do with it, although I don't mind it."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Ishida's glasses glinted as he pushed them up his nose.

"No," I answered, then took the last bite of food in my bowl. I swallowed, then continued, "Sora sent me on _squad _business that has nothing to do with Soul Society, directly."

"The question is," Yoruichi told me. "Are we able to trust you?"

"Depends on your definition of 'trust'," I told them truthfully. "If you expect me to help you in your battles or to get in, then, no, you can't trust me. If you mean, will I capture or kill you in your sleep, then you can trust me, 'cause I won't do that. Sora needs you."

"What you're saying," Ishida simplified, "is you won't harm our cause because it benefits your goals."

I shrugged. "Basically."

Ichigo glared at me. "I'm not sure about this," he said resentfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Y'know, Ichigo," I said as I leaned back on my hands. "I could've turned both you and Rukia into Soul Society the day you first gained your Soul Reaper powers. I didn't, so doesn't that tell you that I'll keep my word that I will neither help nor hurt your cause?"

Ichigo's brown eyes stared coldly into my yellow ones. I didn't look away until he did. Later, I was the first to fall asleep. I knew they discussed me and I was glad that Yoruichi was there to say that I never broke my word. I woke up the next morning and was relieved that they were still there; they had a perfect chance to leave me, not that it'd have done them much good. After breakfast (and Ichigo threw a temper tantrum) we left to find Kukaku's house.

I walked ahead of the group; I was entirely aware of the tension, but was perfectly happy to ignore it. When we came across Kukaku's house, I laughed out loud. It was _so _Kukaku Shiba. It looked like a normal house if you ignored the giant arms holding a banner proclaiming her name above it and the giant chimney behind it. We started towards it, but we were blocked by a couple of guards. Once the guards caught sight of Yoruichi, they led us inside to meet with the head of the Shiba Clan.

They led us down steep stairs right inside the door way, then to a closed off room. One of them announced us, then pushed open the door revealing a busty, one armed woman smoking a pipe. Everyone in our group, minus Yoruichi and I who've already met Kukaku, freaked out about Kukaku being a woman.

"Come on, guys," I told them before they offended our ride into the Seireite. "Yoruichi never said that Kukaku was a man."

Kukaku greeted Yoruichi, then complained that she never visited unless she needed a favor. Our group came and sat down in front of the head. I closed my eyes and listened as Kukaku said that, since she didn't trust the 'kids', she would be sending one of her minions with us ("Well, actually, he's my annoying younger brother."). I heard a door shuffle open and a very familiar voice introduce himself.

"Hello, my name is Ganju Shiba." My eyes flew open and I turned to look at the dude who had attacked us the previous night. Both him and Ichigo pointed at each other and yelled, "You!"

Kukaku looked slightly confused as the two men started fighting. "Do they know each other?" she asked as our group sweat-dropped.

"You could say that," Ishida answered.

I sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, Miss Kukaku," I said in a formal tone that made a smile sneak on my face. Safe to say that I wasn't used to showing respect to my elders. "I'll get them to stop."

Right then, Ichigo was thrown my way. When he got up to attack Ganju once more, I dropped to a crouch and twirled in a circle with one leg out, using a hand to keep my balance. My foot hooked around Ichigo's ankle, causing him to fall flat on his back. Ganju, as expected, used this as an opening and jumped on top of Ichigo. I smiled at how predictable the move was. I stood up and calmly walked over to the two wrestling men.

_Do you have any idea how nasty that sounds? _A familiar, tinkling soprano giggled in my mind. _Oh, hush up, Onihime, _I said to my gutter-minded Zanpaku-to as I slammed a foot on Ganju's back, causing him to be flattened on top of Ichigo, both gasping for breath like fish out of water.

"You, idiots," I snarled down at them, making them blanch. "It's rude to fight inside. Now quite it because Sora'll be pissed if I'm not in the Seireite soon."

"Sora?" Kukaku piped as I removed my foot.

As the men bowed on their knees and apologized to me, I said as I looked over my shoulder, "Yeah? What about him?"

Kukaku smirked. "How could I have not guessed that you were a Tsugi trainee with the way you easily dispatched those idiots?" Kukaku asked with a laugh. "Samuru always taught his students to anticipate moves."

I smiled back and went back to sit next to Onihime. "That he did," I said in a sad voice, then laughed bitterly. "It's funny; Caption always excelled at that, yet Sora _sucks _at it."

Kukaku raised an eyebrow. "Samuru and Briar Tsugi's son isn't good at reading people like that?" she asked in a surprised voice.

I smirked. "Hell no. That's why he needs a body guard," I added a snide after note.

_Aw, _Onihime mock-pouted in the back of my mind as we got up to follow Kukaku. _It's not nice to talk about my mate's owner like that. _Onihime's sarcastic remark made me laugh out loud. _You know it's true, Oni. _I sighed. _But I do miss them; it's weird not being constantly by their side. _My mind was pulled away from my Zanpaku-to when a glass ball slammed into my face after it bounced off of Ishida's.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled out angrily as Ichigo caught the ball.

Kukaku frowned down at me as she said, "You weren't listening to me."

I pulled down my cloth and rubbed my cheek. "Sorry, Ma'am," I mumbled as she went on to explain the use of the ball, which would make a giant cannon ball to get us into the home of the soul reapers.

***Author's Note: Yay! They'll be in Seitetei next chapter! =D That means that I'll be going more into detail and my favorite OC, Sora, will be showing up again! =DD This part did have some pretty major changes from the original storyline, but future parts might have more changes, so be prepared for that! :) OK, that's all! Look forward to the next chapter!**


	4. What A Welcome

I closed my eyes and hummed yet another song from the Living World (in case you haven't noticed, I like music) and bobbed my head side to side in time with the song playing in my mind. We were in the giant cannon that would launch our spiritual ball into the Seireite. Ichigo, Ganju, and Ishida kept sending me irritated glances because they were pissed that I wasn't going to help, but I just ignored them and hummed louder. I opened my eyes when they started filling the ball with spiritual pressure.

When we launched and the ball was floating in mid-air, I sat underneath it so as to give more room to Ganju and Ichigo. I stopped humming and listened closely to what the rest of the group was saying. I noticed that Ichigo wasn't able to keep his spiritual pressure low enough and inwardly cursed what I was going to do. I reached up a hand and, using my spiritual pressure, pushed Ichigo's back until it was more level, then I lowered mine to match the rest. Orihime and Yoruichi stared at me, but didn't say anything.

I flinched a little when I realized that Ganju said the same line twice. Ichigo and Ganju started fighting, then the Seireite came into sight. Yoruichi told us that, in order to survive the impact, we _all_ needed to put in as much of our spiritual pressure that we could. I sighed and did as she said. Ishida gave me a surprised look as I pushed in some of my power. Not as much as Ichigo, but, then again, I was smart and wanted to save up most of my spiritual pressure. It was still quite a bit higher than the rest's, though.

Our little cannon ball ran into the barrier surrounding Seireite and, once we pushed through, broke apart. I hung in mid-air with the rest of the group, separating closer to Ichigo and Ganju than Orihime, Chad, or Ishida. Yoruichi said that we should grab onto the nearest person so as to not get separated from each other. I didn't listen, preferring to go out on my own and observe without being watched myself. But, just my luck, Ichigo was right next to me and decided to swing and arm around my chest, thus making me, when we fell from the sky, fall with both Ichigo and Ganju into a giant pit of sand.

Ichigo pulled me up and out of the sand, so I pulled down the cloth and instantly started coughing up sand. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled out, turning to the guys.

"Exactly!" Ichigo yelled and turned a stink-eye on Ganju.

"What do you mean?" Ganju yelled right back. "I just saved your sorry asses!"

"I know that," I snapped at Ganju. To Ichigo, I snarled, "I was talking to you."

It was right then that I noticed that Ichigo's hand was still around my chest… and totally groping my boob. I couldn't help it; I laughed. "Geeze, Ichigo," I said snidely at his surprised face. "You could at least by me a drink."

Ichigo started to ask what I was talking about, then looked down at where his hand was. Ichigo jumped away from me with a yell, making me crack up harder and Ganju join in. Ichigo started to yell at us for laughing at him, but I ignored him when I felt a couple familiar presences approaching us. I cursed and went to stand up, but fell back in the sand. I sat up fast and coughed up more sand. As I was bent over, I noticed that my hair had come out of its braid. I cursed again and went to get out. This time, when I got to the edge, I almost fell back again, but a strong hand caught my wrist and pulled me out.

"Damn, Kami," Ikkaku Madarame told me with a smirk. "You just couldn't wait to get to them, could you?"

"Oh, shut up," I snarled as I stalked to the side of the pit.

I sat down and started re-braiding my hair as I watched Ikkaku do his 'Lucky Dance' a couple times. During the second round, Ganju hopped out of the pit and started running. Ikkaku told Yumichika to go after him so, being the faithful friend that he is, Yumichika went after Ganju. I paid close attention as Ikkaku asked why Ichigo didn't run with his friend.

"It would be pointless to run," Ichigo said brutally honest, "if you're as powerful as you say."

"Oh, that's a good point!" I called out and settled back to watch the ensuing battle.

Ikkaku gave me an irritated glance as he said, "Stay out of it, Nabatchi."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said sweetly, "Don't mind me, Baldy. I'm just here to watch. Now," I turned to Ichigo with a maniac smirk. "Kick his ass, Ichigo!"

Ikkaku gave me an appalled look. "Why are you cheering him on, Kami?" he asked in an offended voice. "I'm the one on your—!"

"Shut up and fight the boy already, Ikkaku," I snapped, cutting him off. "The faster you fight him, the faster I get to see how much he's improved."

Luckily for me, Ichigo picked that moment to attack Ikkaku. I shut up and quietly watched the almost equal fight between a man who could be a lieutenant and a human boy in soul reaper clothes. I cursed when Ichigo started pushing Ikkaku back, causing me to lose my vantage point. I rolled to my feet and ran over to them I got there in time to see Ikkaku fling his released Zanpaku-to at Ichigo, who caught the end in his fist. I smirked to myself, instantly knowing that Ichigo had found what made Ikkaku's Zanpaku-to work.

I squatted down in a crouch and carefully watched Ikkaku's face. With wide eyes, Ikkaku looked at me, then asked, "What did he do, Nabatchi? I know that smirk; it means you've figured out his move."

I tilted my head to the side as my smirk widened. "Haven't you guessed?" Ikkaku shook his head, so I turned to Ichigo. "Explain, boy."

Ichigo smirked up at Ikkaku. "I admit," Ichigo said in a confident voice. "It took me a while to figure it out, but I did."

With that, Ichigo opened his hand and the three of us watched as a fistful of maroon-colored tassels fell, slowly, to the ground. Ikkaku went pale and the fight went downhill after that. Well, for Ikkaku. For Ichigo? I think it went pretty well, seeing's how he won. After Ichigo cut Ikkaku deep enough to make him pass out, I stood up from my crouch and walked over to help Ichigo with Ikkaku.

As I picked up Ikkaku's normal Zanpaku-to and lifted the top of the hilt for his ointment, Ichigo turned to me and asked, "Hey, you're a soul reaper—!"

"Yeah, and you are too," I cut him off sarcastically as I spread some ointment over Ikkaku's wounds.

"No, I mean, you're a soul reaper like Rukia," Ichigo said irritated. "Does that mean you can heal him?"

"No, I can't use kido." I stood up and walked over to Ichigo. "Now, take off your shirts and hold still while I put this stuff on."

Before Ichigo could protest, I heard a male voice say from the wall behind me, "Helping out the ryoka, are we, Sixth Seat Nabatchi?"

I closed my eyes and smiled slightly to myself. I snapped my eyes open and shoved the _katana _at Ichigo. "Rub this on your wounds; it'll close them up for you."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask why I couldn't do it when the guy behind me shifted his foot slightly, telling me he was going to jump down on me with his Zanpaku-to raised. Quickly, I spun around and unsheathed Onihime in one fluid motion. Our opposite Zanpaku-to (where mine was white and blue, his was black and gold) clashed sending out a wave of energy that should've pushed both participants back. Neither one of us moved.

With a jerk of my wrist, I pushed the man back. I jumped back, too, and got a good look at my opponent. He had a lean, but muscled figure and broad shoulders. Hiding under his red bangs were husky-blue eyes and a wicked smile played across his angular face. My eyes flicked down to his hands and watched as his long fingers slowly uncurled from around his Zanpaku-to, holding it in a lose, but ready grip.

"You blocked my attack," he said sounding… shocked, almost. "And here I thought you had lost your skills in the Living World."

I smirked back at him. "Me?" I asked in a false-offended voice. "Lose my skills? Are you mad, Man?"

The guy just smiled more at me, then jerked his right leg slightly, giving me a slight warning of where he would attack from. I just didn't expect it to be so powerful. The force of the man's Zanpaku-to colliding with my own was enough to pin me against a wall. My smile slid off my face as his grew.

"My mistake," he told me as he giggled in a most unmanly way, but still fit him. "You lost them."

"Oh," I snarled into his face. "Then how come I can do this?"

I reached out with one foot and hooked it around his ankle, toppling him off balance. I used that opening to send him across the ally and pinned against a wall. I forced my Zanpaku-to up, making his rise as well, and pushed his blade against his throat.

"Lost me skills, 'ave I?" I asked in a random accent that made him laugh.

The guy pushed me back, then flash stepped off somewhere. "Dammit!" I yelled out after him. "Where the _hell_ do you think you're going?"

"Maybe away from you?" Ichigo supplied sarcastically.

I turned my most threatening glare on him. "Shut up, Carrot Top," I snarled knowing it would piss him off.

As I prepared to flash step after the guy, I heard Ichigo say, "Oh, you're awake," to Ikkaku.

Ignoring them, I flash stepped away. As I ran, I closed my eyes and let my Zanpaku-to guide me in the right direction. _There, _she said after a few minutes. _He's hiding in that tree above that pond! _I stopped running and looked down into the garden of Squad Six's barracks. _Seriously? _I sighed inwardly. _Squad Six? _I sighed out loud this time and flash stepped into the tree with the man. I used my eyes instead of my senses to look for him, which was my first mistake. My second was letting him tackle me out of the tree and into the pond.

I squealed under water and swam up. Once there, I glared at the man as I coughed up water. "Not. Cool. Sora," I told my caption.

Sora laughed and said, "What? I had to test you!"

I smiled at him and swam over. Sora opened his arms for a hug and I entered them… then shoved his head under water. "You bastard!" I cried out, completely unaware of the lieutenant that was fast approaching us. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hey, what are you two—Oh, Kami, hi," I heard Renji Abari call out to us, the surprise of it making me let go of Sora's head. "And Sora too."

Sora, ignoring the new Lieutenant, coughed out some water, then glared at me. "What the hell, Kami?"

I crossed my arms and turned away from him, carefully treading the water with my feet. "Don't push me into a pond. Oh, and hello to you too, Renji."

Sora whirled to face Renji as the latter asked, "Uh, mind if I ask why you two are swimming around in our pond?"

"Truth or the two lies I just came up with?" I asked as I dragged my self closer to the edge.

"Humor me," Renji said with a shrug. "Lies first."

"Sensual or not?"

Renji smirked as a light blush coated his cheeks. Sora answered for him, "Sensual, please, Kami. I'd like to hear this."

I smirked at my caption and said, "Well, since I just got back from the World of the Living, I met up with Sora and, because he just missed me so, he took me into his arms and gave me a passionate kiss. Things escalated from there and, weirdly, we ended up in your barracks looking for a private place, if you catch my drift." I paused and smirked at the blushing men. "And, seeing's how we weren't really looking where we were going, we tripped and fell in the pond."

Renji blushed a deeper red as Sora frowned. "You made me sound like a horny teenager, Kami. You at least could've said that _you_ kissed _me_."

I smirked at Sora. "And, what? Risk sounding like a slut? Nuh-uh."

Renji said, voice slightly higher, "And your other lie?"

"Oh, yeah," I said and rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Well, we thought we saw a ryoka enter here, followed after him, and he pushed us into the pond. Then, he ran away when he sensed you."

"I liked the other one better," Sora complained as we got out of the pond.

"Of course you did." I rolled my eyes. "The truth is we were just sparing and fell out of that tree."

"Why didn't you want to tell the truth?" Renji asked as he handed us magically materialized towels.

Sora and I gave him dumbfounded looks. "And have you tell Mr. Silent-I-Will-Kill-You-With-One-Look that we were messing around when there were intruders? No thanks, Renji. Oh," I added on to the end. "Congrats on making lieutenant. Sorry I missed the party."

Renji smiled and thanked me. We all went and sat down, Sora and I drying in the sun. "So, Renji," I said hesitantly after a few silent moments. "Did you hear that there is an orange-haired soul reaper-looking ryoka?"

Renji stiffened. "No, there isn't."

"Oh?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-I," Renji stuttered, then paused. "Yes, I am."

I gave a small laugh and stood up. "It's too bad," I said to Sora as we walked away. "He's going to get a nasty shock when word gets out that Ichigo defeated Ikkaku."

***A/N: Okay, so I know that I promised more detail during Ichigo's fight with Ikkaku, but, (a), I SUCK at writing fight scenes . and, (b), I was just too lazy to get online and watch those episodes again. ^/^ sorry 'bout that, but I hope you got the gist of the fight. As you can see, this is where I **_**really**_** start changing things, so look forward to more changes next time. Okay, 'Berry out! **


End file.
